new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Cartoon Animal Town episodes
Cartoon Animal Town is an American adult animated sitcom co-created and developed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone and Seth MacFarlane, being produced by and . The series have 6 seasons and TBD episodes. Season 1 (2019-2020) #Junk in the Park (TBD 2019) - There's too much junk in the national park, a group of cleaners must treat the fault guys. #Going Nutty (TBD 2019) - Chip and Dale comes to the Ark Departments and causes problem to the residents, mainly Lola Loud. #Gold Dust Beverage (TBD 2019) - During a night, George and Linda are going to have fun at a casino club. Meanwhile, Donald, Daisy, Tweety, Itchy and Scratchy are kidnapped by a group of country bears. #Plastic Surgery (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Animals in the Hood (TBD 2019) - TBD. #A Piece of the Death (TBD 2019) - TBD. #The Deep Chaos (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Mouse Meets World (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Midnight Attack (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Point to Point (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Hot Tub Trouble (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Nightmare in the Main Street (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Operation: Spiritual (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Moving Panther (TBD 2019) - The Pink Panther and the Ant and the Aardvark moved to the Ark Departments, after their houses were expired for 30 years. #Ren's Killing Me! (TBD 2019) - Ren becames an furious idiot, when Mickey and Minnie forced him to be ounished. Meanwhile, after winning an millionth dollar, Mr. Krabs takes SpongeBob, Porky, Petunia and Squidward on a clam fishing trip. An over eager SpongeBob accidentally hooks the dollar with his fishing line and throws it out into the water, where a giant clam eats it. Mr. Krabs becomes obsessed and desperately tries to regain his lost dollar. #Accommodation for a Bear and a Seal (TBD 2019) - Tired of much warm in the Ark Depataments, Sneezly and Breezly are going to a snowy area to stay. Menawhile, TBD. #Pet Peeve (TBD 2019) - TBD. #The Wizard of Fuck (TBD 2019) - A parody of The Wizard of Oz, where the cast as the characters. #Dude, Where's Uranus? (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Ren's Cousin (TBD 2019) - Ren is excited when his German cousin, Svën, is coming over for a visit, until he finds out that Svën is an idiot. Meanwhile, Heloise is chased around by a old enemy from her past, Dr. Von Goosewing. #*'Note:' The main plot is based on the Ren and Stimpy episodes Sven Höek and Ren Seeks Help. #Operation: K.I.S.S. (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Scwewy and Wanted (TBD 2019) - Tired of Kevin and Wendy's pranks, Elmer makes a false police report for stealing his collection's golden gunshot, which George and Linda must to rescue them. Meanwhile, Officer Pupp tries to use a love potion to make Krazy in love with him, but it backfires when several characters drink it by mistake. #Snowball: White and Fluffy (TBD 2019) - SpongeBob adopts a pet dog, who ends up being an evil being trying to collect testiacles. Meanwhile, the Berenstain Bears become the Berenstein Rangers after learning that the world itself is threatened by a space witch. #History with Bobo (TBD 2019) - Bobo tells his own stupid, nonsensical versions of historical events. #Catnip's Heart Attack (TBD 2019) - When Woody drives his car, he accidentally hits Catnip crossing the road and give him a heart attack. So, Woody takes Catnip to the hospital to cure his heart. Meanwhile, Gulliver, Jenna, Jack and Lola become "superheroes" and start terrorizing the citizens of Animaltown. #Swiper the Hunter (TBD 2019) - Swiper becomes a hunter, but realizes he is killing "innocent" forest animals' parents. Meanwhile, Woody leaves Knothead and Splinter to be taken care by Mr. Krabs while he's on an work on drug traffic in Mexico, much to his dismay since they use his money to buy video games and food. #Pudu in the Middle (TBD 2019) - A gang of terrorists comes to hunt Matias, Chopper and Antonia and they must to reveal the terrorists. Meanwhile, Pinky and the Brain, posing as a gay couple, become President (Brain) and Vice President (Pinky) of G.L.A.D. (G'ay and '''L'esbian 'A'dvocates and 'D'efenders). #Bo and Lanolin's Accidental Time Travel (TBD 2019) - Bo causes trouble for himself and Lanolin when he accidentally causes them both to be transported back in time to the 1940s, where they meet their great-great-grandfather. Meanwhile, Squidward goes to neighbor town Old Town to recording Mr. Pickles' doghouse and to prove once and for all that the Evil Dog from his stories is real, but gets more than he bargained for. #Wakky Yak Gets Grounded (TBD 2020) - TBD #Itchy the Musketeer (TBD 2020) - Using Walter's new invention, Itchy travels to 14th century France, which he becomes a musketeer. Meanwhile, Plankton teams up with Verminious Snaptrap to get the Krabby Patty formula and rule the world. #Nice Bovine Badass Bird (TBD 2020) - Cow tries to giving Chicken the "best birthday gift ever" until Mr. Goat kidnaps her. Meanwhile, Pinky becomes a popular guru in India, which Brain tries to exploit in his latest plan. #Hero or What? (TBD 2020) - Roy tries to become a superhero, only to have two stranges steal his thunder by becoming heroes too and becoming more popular. Meanwhile, Brother and Sister get tramautized after seeing The Passion of the Christ, which Billiam and Margaret decide to get their money back. #Peppa Pig Must Die (TBD 2020) - George and Linda get mad when Melissa gets mesmerized by a cartoon called Peppa Pig, mainly because Peppa is a evil mean girl who likes to had her own empire. They later discover the cartoon is one of Plankton's plans. Meanwhile, while searching a job, Stimpy, Jimmy and Heloise unintentionally cause a 'battle of personas' between Chucky and Waynesboro. #Bike Gangs (TBD 2020) - Luke invites everyone to a club which he works in, after he and the rest of the gang are wrecking havoc in Animaltown. #Black and White Drunken! (TBD 2020) - A group of black and white cartoon animals from a totally-abandoned neighborhood country moved to Animaltown to know the modern color and founding a black and white avenue for the colorized characters. #Revenge of the Pets (TBD 2020) - Gary and Pluto decide to a club for pets and left their owners anguished and pale. Meanwhile, Lola Loud learns about Heloise's crush on Jimmy and uses it to her advantage, but Heloise decides to find a secret to use against Lola Loud. #A New Kind of Vehicle (TBD 2020) - The Doggies accidentally purchased a new car that resulted to be fake. #Going West (TBD 2020) - Waynesboro tells the story about how he came to Earth in 1863 and how he saved a Old West town from the dastardly villain Dead Eye Plankton. #Throw the Melons (TBD 2020) - In a comedy show, Yakko, Wakko and Dot come up to tell unneccesary jokes. #The Best of Cartoon Animal Town (TBD 2020) - Mickey and Minnie host a talk show to replay the best of the first season of Cartoon Animal Town. Season 2 (2020-2021) #Suck'em Up (TBD 2020) - #Federated Forces (TBD 2020) - #Cereal Brawl (TBD 2020) - #The Sex in a Rocket (TBD 2020) - #Digital Smoking (TBD 2020) - #Junk Food are Trash!! (TBD 2020) - #The Migration of the Movie Cartoons (TBD 2020) - 10 citzens from neighbor city Zootopia came to migrate to Animaltown, after deciding to take a break from their lives in Zootopia. #Luck for Doggies (TBD 2020) - #Kung-Fu Ass (TBD 2020) - #Book of the Weirdness (TBD 2020) - #Interdimensional Slap-Out (TBD 2020) - Mickey and Minnie are accidentally messed to a interdimensional trouble, where they got cathastrophic frequences. #Problem of the Anniversary Gift (TBD 2020) - Minnie tries to find a anniversay gift for Mickey, but she have to deal with Heloise "helping" her. Meanwhile, Billiam and Margaret rent Brother and Sister to Swiper in order to give them an example. #Krabs vs. Plankton (TBD 2020) - When Plankton slips and falls on some water at the Krusty Krab, he sues Mr. Krabs for failing to post a wet floor sign. If Plankton wins the case, he will be awarded everything that Mr. Krabs' owns, including the secret Krabby Patty recipe formula and the Ark Departments' deed. Only Mickey and Minnie can defend Mr. Krabs, after the same floor injures Mr. Krabs' high-priced lawyer. Meanwhile, after getting her new invention's bluepapers "stolen", Heloise convinces Sandy to teach her karate. #Mouse Hard (TBD 2020) - To help pass time while posing in a holiday nativity scene, Orson tells Booker and Sheldon his own version of one of his favorite holiday stories, "Die Hard". In Orson's version, when a television cable company is taken hostage on Christmas Eve by a group of terrorists led by Ren, a barefoot Mickey - wearing a tank-top much like the one Bruce Willis wore in the movie - must endure window-shattering shoot-outs and fist fights with the terrorists to save Minnie, in a parody of the greatest holiday-themed blockbuster movie ever told. #Snappy and Dexter the Cricket Slayers (TBD 2020) - Sorcelion tells the story of when his asscentors (somewhat played by Snappy and Dexter) met the Good Luck Crickets' asscentors. #Roy's Party Favour (TBD 2020) - TBD. #Call of the Crazy Goat (TBD 2020) - TBD. #The Wedding Day (TBD 2020) - Goofy mistakenly receives an invitation to a wedding, only to causing mischeif with his clumsiness. Meanwhile, TBD. #Con-Man Rooster (TBD 2020) - Roy begins fooling celebrities with his cheating items, so the police must stop him before he became rich and famous. Meanwhile, Tyler and Karen got kidnapped by the Muskart Squad, the rest of the Doggies must rescue them with Squidward's reclutant help. #Mike and Rocky Comes to Town (TBD 2020) - The main cast from The Woodland Creatures are visiting Animaltown to spend time in there, while they must outsmart a familiar foe. #Super Bendy 500 (TBD 2020) - Everybody in the Ark Departments participe a Wacky Races-like race to win the Golden Bowl Cup at 500. Meanwhile, Roy Rooster is stealing on the mall and the police must stop him. #26 Shorts Featuring the Cast (TBD 2020) - A series of short skits, each showing a brief slice of life in Animaltown. #Who Stealed Chilly Willy? (TBD 2020) - Roy unwittingly gets in a penguin-napping when it comes to many attempts in order to get on a TV show. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick faces a jellybee who keeps bullying them. #Commercial Gets Away (TBD 2020) - Convinced by Mickey and Minnie, Mr. Krabs decides to make a commercial of the Krusty Krab starring himself as a crab version of Plankton, becoming popular and deciding using his own image in the restaurant, but Plankton and the Muskart Squad join forces to steal a VHS cassette with a second commercial, only to be chased by the police. Meanwhile, the Warners stalk Ren after he indirectly and unknowly saved their lives. #Curse of the Mice (TBD 2020) - Bonk and Cheese are cursed by an old and homeless owl with a glass in his eye and strange clothing, after they insulted him, ending with their bodies being switched. Meanwhile, Lanolin is chased by a lovesick stalker and tries to get rid of him. #Swiper's Mind Changing (TBD 2020) - Swiper goes to visit a doctor to clear his mind to forget how he starts steal and killing people. Meanwhile, Jimmy successfully passes his driving exam and it goes to his head, which makes Heloise very jealous, as Jimmy repeatedly rubs his license on her face, causing Heloise to lose her temper. #Mittens Gets a Bag of Money (TBD 2020) - A semi-remake of the Hey Arnold episode Bag of Money, Mittens found a thousands of dollars in a bag. He shows Jimmy and Heloise the bag to plan for return to the police station. #Animaltown Movie Awards (TBD 2020) - Orson, as a Deems Taylor-esque Master of Ceremonies, shows the audience three movie parodies while hosting a award ceremony: On My Ark (a parody of the ''On The Way'' films), Animal Wars (a parody of the first three Star Wars films) and Paranormal Goof Activity (a parody of horror films). #Curse of the Savage Squid (TBD 2021) - Squidward goes savage and starts attack people, so Mickey and Minnie must calm him to take on a palace. Meanwhile, Lola Loud works to get a good photo in the Animaltown Elementary School's yearbook. #Rocky and Bullwinkle's Party House (TBD 2021) - Rocky and Bullwinkle plan to do a party in their apartament. Meanwhile, Goofy is hired by Mr. Krabs to work in the Krusty Krab as the janitor due to not paying the bill. #Roy and Jimmy (TBD 2021) - Heloise is shocked to see Jimmy befriending with Roy. However, in a party, "Jimmy" becomes Mr. Goat. #The Legend of the Tick-Tock Crocodile (TBD 2021) - Mr. Krabs meets a screwball pirate captain parrot who tells him about his quest to find the legendary Tick-Tock Crocodile. Meanwhile, after registering for gifts at a department store and having a fraudulent wedding to obtain gifts, Lola is arrested and sentenced to six months of juvenile detention. #KSD: Kidnap Scene Detection (Part One) (TBD 2022) - Everybody from the Ark Departments are going to Las Vegas for a expo, they revealed that Mr. Krabs and the chefs were kidnapped mysteriously. #KSD: Kidnap Scene Detection (Part Two) (TBD 2022) - Mickey, Minnie and their friends travel worldwide to find evidences of the kidnappings. #KSD: Kidnap Scene Detection (Part Three) (TBD 2022) - Mickey, Minnie and the others join forces with the citizens of Animaltown to save the chefs (and Mr. Krabs too) and reveal the guy who is behind: Plankton. #Catnip and Miguel's Cola Machine (TBD 2022) - Catnip and Miguel make a Cola Machine, which is filled with soda, juice and blood. #The Racists Gang (TBD 2022) - #Squidward the Ruler of the Human Kids (TBD 2023) - In another plan to prove Mr. Pickles is real, Squidward joins forces with the Harvey Girls and the Bloogey Boys to catch him in his lair, but they end up reciving various unfortunate consecuences in the process. Meanwhile, Dr. Von Goosewing, along with his new invisible ray, invades the Ark Departaments in another attempt to kill Heloise. #Goodhearted War (TBD 2022) - #The Best of Cartoon Animal Town Season 2 (TBD 2022) - Season 3 (2021-2022) #Party Animals (TBD 2022) - Squidward becomes the star of his own public access TV show, but everybody annoys him while he tries to interviewing his guests. #A Seal in the Ark (TBD 2022) - Everybody in the Ark Departments must take care of a seal, but this makes Pluto and Gary jealous. Meanwhile, Rabbit is visited by his friends from the 100 Acres Wood, to Lola Loud's dismay. #Lola's Bad Day in 100 Acres Wood (TBD 2022) - When Rabbit gets angry with Lola Loud for she did to Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Kanga and Roo in the events for their subplot from A Seal in the Ark, he forces her to get psychological help from Dr. Mr. Horse, making her telling about her past to Mr. Horse. #*'''Note: The episode serves a parody to the Ren and Stimpy controversial 2003 revival episode Ren Seeks Help. #Drone-napping - Roy kidnaps Chopper to use for making metals and Matias and Antonia must rescue him. Meanwhile, Kevin and Wendy accidentally find the wreck of a lost ship called Mauna Loa. #Inspector Lanolin - After being framed for stealing the Krabby Patty's secret ingredient, Lanolin is given a oportunity to clean her name to finding the real cuplit. Meanwhile, Plankton steals Sandy's fur to disguise himself as Sandy and get the Krabby Patty formula. #Lord Tirek's Clubhouse - TBD #Mr. Krabs' Great City Tour - A grand wave of video game animals come to Animaltown for a touristic vacation. #The Black Night (TBD 2022) - TBD. #The Sick (TBD 2022) - TBD. #Krabs of Emotion (TBD 2022) - Tired of Plankton's evil schemes, Mr. Krabs decides to host a limited game show to get rid of Plankton but it becomes popular, which it forces Mr. Krabs to continue the show. #Mighty Mouse vs. Renzilla (TBD 2022) - In a episode parodying superhero films, Ren becomes an angry Kaiju-like creature as a result of being mutilated by nuclear toxics, so Mighty Mouse must to save the world. #Two Familiar Guys and a Stoner (TBD 2022) - Doggie Daddy receives the visit of his brother Shojen and his wife Shojo, are visiting Animaltown, but Wacky the Stoner Crow tries to ruin. Meanwhile, Yakko, Wakko and Dot create a board game and "invite" Squidward to play it with them. #Don't Be Cat! (TBD 2022) - In a normal day, Pluto is forced to catch Tweety, but he don't like to act like cat. Meanwhile, Brain attempts to get a musical on Broadway, but is surprised to find that Pinky wrote a musical which is much more popular. #Stay with Me, Auggie! (TBD 2022) - After he brokes a collection of vases, Doggie Daddy grounds Auggie Doggie for twelve weeks until he learned his lesson, but Auggie Doggie runs away from home, to Doggie Daddy's dismay and sadness. #Other Two Humans in an Animal World (TBD 2022) - A couple of humans comes to Animaltown, where they are going to mix the citizens together, Jimmy and Heloise must stop the couple. #No More Pranks (TBD 2022) - Tired of Chucky's pranks, Laura and Dominic decided to do a protest against pranksters. Meanwhile, Lindsay, Lenny, Lamar, Hottie, Poindexter, Dizzy and Strongbones try to make a prank to people on a traffic jam, but they are chased by Roy Rooster in his double life as an angry family man whose wife and kids fear him. #Battle of the Greeds (TBD 2022) - Donald's uncle Scrooge McDuck comes to Animaltown, but he had conflict with Mr. Krabs due to Scrooge being more successful and richest than him. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Heloise must stop Elmer from hunting Yakky Doodle. #For Doll's Sake! (TBD 2022) - After various pervs calls her "doll" a billion of times, Lola tries to make something to avoid it. Meanwhile, Patrick makes the biggest-and-largest ice cream in the world. #Who Done It? (TBD 2022) - In a parody of film noir movies, detectives Mickey and Minnie are in a massive mystery trying to discover who killed Elmer and other people from various places. #Enviromental Danger (TBD 2022) - The Doggies are worried about the enviromental damage, they must recruit the citizens to reveal the guy who plagues the city. Meanwhile, various normal animals (known as the "non-anthropomorphic ones") created an Ark Departments just for four-legged animals, much to Mr. Krabs' anger. #Dr. Goosewing and Mrs. Heloise (TBD 2022) - Dr. Von Goosewing creates a formula for carpet stains removal that when accidentally drunk, the victim becomes the complete opposite of their original selves, and plans to use it in other attempt to capture and kill Heloise, but ending also using it on some of the other Ark Depataments people in the process. #A Carnivorous Plant in the Ark (TBD 2022) - #A New Guy in Town (TBD 2022) - Huckleberry Hound is visiting Animaltown, because he comes for the most perfect department. Meanwhile, when Cecil Turtle, a customer service representative, intentionally cuts off the Ark Departments' cable TV, Heloise declares war and gets revenge. #Sanrio Sucks (TBD 2022) - During a travelling through train, Ren was "adopted" by Hello Kitty as "her brother", but Ren demains that he don't like Asian cats. Meanwhile, Heloise is kidnapped and sent to Hell. #Krabs' New Life (TBD 2022) - Mr. Krabs secretly have a rich life in an anchor-shaped mansion where he kepts his money, due to a wizard's wish. When Squidward discovers it, he begins to menace to told everybody about Mr. Krabs' new life unless he agrees to serve him to his every need, forcing Mr. Krabs to wishing his former life again. Meanwhile, after stealing a bottle with a dacing elf inside, Swiper gets trapped in the bottle when he opens it. #The Coin (TBD 2022) - Squidward finds an ancient and mysterious coin that he thinks has something to do with Mr. Pickles. Meanwhile, Lola Loud is kidnapped by a pedophile wolf. At the same time, Gary runs away from home after feeling neglected by an angry SpongeBob. The episode then ends up with a cliffhanger ending where Lola Loud discovers her brother Lincoln is still alive and is one of Mr. Pickles' Steves. #Memory Trouble (TBD 2022) - Leaving off from the cliffhanger in the previous episode, Lola Loud and Squidward try to hurry the Ark Departaments but Lincoln unfortunately beats them the departaments and is later diagnosed by Tom to have amnesia to make up where he's been. Arnie gets the idea for everybody to go into a memory store where Lincoln can restore his memories and see where he's really been and this frightens Mr. Pickles, who knows the police who search him would find his lair if they also see the memories, and urges him to delete the memories. Meanwhile, SpongeBob sets out with Patrick to search for Gary and bring him back to his rightful home. #Dinoapocalypse (TBD 2022) - A band of survived dinosaurs comes and invades Animaltown. #The Good Luck Crickets vs. The Bad Luck Crickets (TBD 2022) - TBD. #New Leaf (TBD 2022) - Plankton says he is giving up on both his evil ways and his many tries to steal the Krabby Patty formula to turn the Chum Bucket into a store, and even renames The Chum Bucket to The Chumporium, but Mr. Krabs is smart not to believe him, certain that it is just another one of Plankton's schemes to get the secret formula. Meanwhile, Bo and Lanolin try to steal various household objects. #Welcome to the Jungle, Bitches (TBD 2022) - TBD. #Monster Talent (TBD 2022) - Daffy offers lessons in boxing and friendship. Meanwhile, Speedy expands his business. At the same time, Bugs is a local celebrity. #Best Frenemies (TBD 2022) - Mr. Krabs loses his first dime earned and accuses Squidward of stealing it. Squidward gets fed up with his employer's cheapness and insults, so he quits his job and steals the Chum Bucket from Plankton to making it his own restaurant and turning it into an overnight success, forcing Plankton and Mr. Krabs work together to stop it. #Where No Animal Has Gone Before (TBD 2022) - In a take of 2001: A Space Odyssey, Darth Ren steals the endless happiness of the system, so rebels Mickey and Minnie must defeat him. #Mickey Tales (TBD 2022) - Mickey and Minnie find a job by founding a bookstore. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Heloise are sent by Mr. Krabs to Springfield to retrieve both the Krabby Patty recipe and the Ark Departaments deed since he sent them away to a bank to keep them safe from Plankton. #The Countryside Pays (TBD 2022) - The group of country bears from Gold Dust Beverage are gonna taking revenge on the citizens of Animaltown. #No Money, No Service, No Signals, Nothing!!! (TBD 2022) - Mr. Krabs launches a campaign against Roy in order to avoid tax evasion, but he discovers Roy makes the same against him and everybody agreeing. #A Storm Around the Ark (TBD 2022) - A stormcloud created by Brain comes to Animaltown and tries to killing all of the citizens. #The Return of the Super Coyotes (TBD 2022) - Roy tries to steal again and Gulliver, Jenna, Jack and Lola must come back to being the Super Coyotes to stop him. Meanwhile, Pinky and the Brain move to a rural farm, where Brain plans to raise and train giant vegetables to take over the world. #Golden Age and the Silver Ones (TBD 2022) - During celebrating the anniversary of the Golden Age, various citizens become savage, after eating a fire soup placed by Plankton. #Cineplex Chaos (TBD 2022) - Mickey and Minnie are finding a seat to see a movie. #Minnie, I Shrunk the Citizens (TBD 2022) - While testing with a sizing machine, Mickey, Minnie and Walter must find the solution to revert the size of the citizens. #It's Christmastime, You Bastards (TBD 2022) - #World War Warners (TBD 2022) - A parody of WWII about the Warners fighting the Nazi army led by Adolf Hittler (who is portrayed as a Tex Avery-style wolf). Season 4 (2022-2023) #Frog Day Nonsense (TBD 2022) - A gang of frogs is going to take over the city, but four turtles must stop them. #Itchy and Scratchy's Big Break (TBD 2022) - TBD #Se Busca (TBD 2022) - When the Department of Homeland Security moves the Road Runner to the #1 spot on its "Most Wanted" list, Wile E. and Baron Silas von Greenback both set out to catch him. Wile E. wants to catch him so he can keep his job, because he inadvertently let him over the border. Von Greenback wants to catch him to reclaim the top spot on the list. Meanwhile, Heloise tries to kill Patrick for ruining her picnic (date) with Jimmy, but failing. #Cartoon Animal Town Viewer Mail (TBD 2022) - Mickey and Minnie introduce the show, consisting of three short stories in response to requests they have received from viewers. #Itchy vs. The Teen Titans (TBD 2022) - #Heloise's Family Reunion (TBD 2022) - Heloise is chosen to host the family reunion but she's not too keen on the idea as she knows that her relatives will attack her if they discover her destructive self. Meanwhile, A.N.I.M.A.L.S. join forces with T.U.F.F. and Danger Mouse & Penfold to foil Baron von Greenback's scheme to rearrange the countries. #Bedtime Stories (TBD 2022) - Itchy tells Kevin and Wendy his own versions of well-known stories. #Dancing with the Animals (TBD 2022) - A parody of Dancing with the Stars. #Mousetrapping a Murderer (TBD 2022) - During a night at the bar, Itchy tells Scratchy, Gulliver and Wile E. about his life before moving to Animaltown, which explain why he became homicidal, his first legal problems and how he became into a public enemy to humans. Meanwhile, #Cartoon Object City (TBD 2022) - Getting tired about their lives living with animals, Chopper and Chopperina decide to create a city suitable for non-animal people. #Fault of a Plankton (TBD 2022) - In a attempt to get rid of Plankton forever, Mr. Krabs decides to framing him for a robbery, but it backfires when Plankton makes the same thing to him, with the two rivals ending in jail. Meanwhile, Squidward decides that he had enough of Mr. Pickles' torment and decides to catch him and expose him to his neighbors for once and all. #The Tale of Two Swindlers (TBD 2022) - In a parody of animated fantasy films (mainly Disney films) narrated by Heathcliff disguised as a wizard, two con-men named Honest Heloise and Jimdeon (Jimmy and Heloise parodying Honest John and Gideon from Walt Disney's Pinocchio) try to get a person to trick, but with various unfortunate consequences coming around them (for Heloise, anyway) as a result. #My Little Porny (TBD 2022) - The Mane Six begin filming a porno film. Meanwhile, Mickey, Minnie, Bugs and Daffy accidentally cause chaos in Mr. Krabs' house. #Foxy Loves Jimmy (TBD 2022) - TBD #Schoolhouse Suck! (TBD 2022) - TBD #Animaltown Movie Awards II (TBD 2022) - A sequel to the previous "Animaltown Movie Awards" with three new movie parodies: Looney in New York (a parody of the first The Smurfs live-action film), Human and Humanest (a parody of Dumb and Dumber) and Perry Bond in: Planktonfinger (a parody of James Bond films). #Super Coyotes Strike Again (TBD 2022) - #Catnip Takes Over the World or Is It? (TBD 2022) - TBD #Heloise the Poor (TBD 2022) - After realizing she is having little money to pay her half of the rent in her apartment with Jimmy, Heloise decides to she and Jimmy have to move away from the Ark Departaments to get a new job before Mr. Krabs kicks them out, but Dr. Von Goosewing remains inteferring with her plans once they moved out. Meanwhile, after emptying the Krusty Krab's grease trap, Mr. Krabs illegally dumps it behind the Chum Bucket which starts a greasy war between Mr. Krabs and Plankton to increase the taste of their food with greasy entrées, so Mickey and Minnie must find a way to stop it. #Robot Love Chases You (TBD 2022) - While clearing the Krusty Krab after one of Plankton's failed plans, Mr. Krabs meets and falls in love with a anthropomorphic pile of cash named Cashina. Unknown to Mr. Krabs, however, Cashina is actually a robot piloted by Plankton who intends to scam Mr. Krabs into giving him the Krabby Patty secret formula. Meanwhile, when Heloise creates a robot duplicate of herself as her assistant, Jimmy falls in love with it. Heloise becomes jealous and tries to get rid of her replica. #Mittens' Headache Problems (TBD 2022) - Mittens is having a headache from watching too much TV because it gives him a lot of headache. His family take him to the hospital to visit Dr. Von Goosewing before he can fix his brain by using cold stuff. Meanwhile, the Krabby Patty is banned by a Blue Haired Lawyer just for being "fun and delicious". #Heloise's Worst Nightmare (TBD 2022) - Foxy will to marry Jimmy, making Heloise gets jealous. #Porky's Bible Stories (TBD 2023) - Porky tells four religious Christian tales of the Animals' Bible: Adam and Eve Mouse (Mickey and Minnie), Moistty (Tweety), King Krabs vs. Plantiath II (Mr. Krabs and Plankton) and Jesus Höek (Ren). #*'Note:' The "Jesus Höek" story from the Ren and Stimpy episode Jesus Höek has been edited into the episode for time restraints. It originally aired on MTV in early 1993 due to its religious references of Jesus and the Christian bible. #Mr. Krabs' Past (TBD 2023) - An adult-oriented semi-remake of Friend or Foe? and The Shell Game. Mr. Krabs and Plankton have been rivals for a long time. However, one day, Mickey and Minnie discover a shocking secret from Mr. Krabs and Plankton. When they confront Mr. Krabs about the secret, he reveals that he and Plankton were actually best friends during their childhood. Through a series of flashbacks, Mr. Krabs tells the story of how that friendship deteriorated, the cause of their rivalry, how Mr. Krabs became obsesive with money, how Plankton became a villain, and how the Krabby Patty was created in the process. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Heloise become victims for a conman turtle after unknowly selling Daffy's beloved armchair. #Duo Conflicts (TBD 2022) - After meeting them discovering them using their ways for outsmarting each other in a chase, Tom and Jerry sued Peter and Cat for "ripping-off" them. Meanwhile, Lola Loud tries to chase Hokey and Pokey from conquering her palace. # # # # # #Heloise in School (TBD 2023) - Heloise is forced to go to elementary school after being confused with a little girl. Meanwhile, Mickey and Minnie learns why Porky is called a bummer by Squidward when Porky falls for every upsell that is offered to him, and what's worse is that Porky doesn't know the difference between an upsale and a good offer. At the same time, Mr. Krabs and Plankton have to take driving school classes, but their rivalry gets in the way of them actually learning anything. # # # # # # # # #The Best of Cartoon Animal Town Seasons 3-4 (TBD 2023) - TBD Season 5 (2023-2024) #The Starving Olympics (TBD 2023) - A parody of The Hunger Games. #Buses, Subways and Taxi Cabs (TBD 2023) - An adult-oriented remake of the Hey Arnold episode Buses, Subways and Trains, Dr. Goosewing and the animals are going on a field trip in the art museum. When they are left, Pinky and Brain will find a way to Ark Departments before it's too late. #Lethal Weapons (TBD 2023) - Bugs becomes a black belt while working out the aggression he feels towards tourists from New York who flock to Animaltown during autumn. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #One Krabs Trash (TBD 2024) - Mr. Krabs accidentally sells Goofy a priceless item and he tries to get it back. Meanwhile, the Warners try to buy Mr. Krabs' garage, mistaking the word "Garage sale". At the same time, Mr. Raccoon is arrested after one of SpongeBob's driving exam accidents, making SpongeBob to trying to get him out. # # # # # # # # # # # # #The Best of Cartoon Animal Town Season 5 (TBD 2024) - TBD Season 6 (2024-2026) # # # # #Black and White Day - Animaltown celebrates the introduction of rubber hose animation and its surreal gags, but Plankton plans a new evil plan involving the celebration. # # # # # # # #Since When Did Cartoons Become Wacky Again? - Louis tells to the audience how Mickey and Minnie brought slapstick comedy and gags back to Animaltown after the Flying Duchman scaring away many people. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Last Judgement Day (TBD 2026) - Mickey and Minnie must travel around the world to investigate about some mysterious disapearances. #The Best of Cartoon Animal Town Season 6 (TBD 2026) - TBD Specials /Specials ''Soaring Around the World'' episodes The Soaring Around the World episodes are a series of hallmark travel episodes. It is based on The Simpsons episodes where the Simpsons travel around the world, as well as the Road to... episodes from Family Guy. These episodes have always involved a few main characters in some foreign, supernatural or science-fiction location, unrelated to the show's normal location in Animaltown. The episodes are also notable for having some characters from some animated series who air on Kawaii Box and/or Dark Box as guest stars. #Soaring Around France - #Soaring Around India - #Soaring Around Africa - #Soaring Around Brazil - #Soaring Around the Multiverse - #Soaring Around Arabia - #Soaring Around Australia - #Soaring Around Transylvania - #Soaring Around Italy - #Soaring Around Germany - #Soaring Around Japan - #Soaring Around England - #Soaring Around Argentina - #Soaring Around Chile - #Soaring Around Mexico - #Soaring Around South Korea - #Soaring Around Poland - #Soaring Around the Iberian Penninsulas - #Soaring Around Thailand - #Soaring Around Russia - #Soaring Around the Space - Halloween specials (a.k.a. Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments) # Curse of the Homeless Owl/In the Lair of the Evil Dog/Without a Hitch (TBD 2020) - the homeless owl from Curse of the Mice curses the Krusty Krab/Heloise and Dr. Von Goosewing are forced to join forces when Mr. Pickles steals Heloise's book and Von Goosewing's guns/Wade finds that unimaginable terror lurks at every turn when he drives at night. # Evil Krabs/Night of Zombie Animals/Werewolf Jimmy (TBD 2020) - When a villainous and greediest version of Mr. Krabs from other dimesion (who's also the "Plankton" from his world due to being naked) appears, he causes chaos all over town and Mr. Krabs is framed for his actions/Mickey and Minnie contend with the zombies of recently killed trick-or-treaters coming out of the ground/Jimmy is accidentally petting a wolf in the forest. When Heloise and Von Goosewing see him, he transforms into a wild werewolf. # I Was a Mutant Squidward/Dr. Ren and Mr. Höek/Rest in Peace, Ike and Squeaky (TBD 2020) - Sandy's experimental teleportation device malfunctions, melding SpongeBob, Heloise, Bonk, Chesse, Tweety and Squidward into one body/When Ren gets hold of Stimpy's cloning liquid, he splits into two Rens, one evil and one indiferrent/Ike and Squeaky are accidentally hit by Heloise from driving her car. She takes them to the hospital and realizes the duo are both dead. To worse things, they came back as zombies and start chasing her. # Deal with the Devil/A Vicious Cycle/Welcome to the Animaltown Triangle (TBD 2021) - Pinky sells his soul so that Brain can take over the world. Brain challenges the Devil to get Pinky's soul back/The Coyotes are antagonized by a cursed cycle/Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Daisy discover that Mr. Krabs has gone missing. While they investigate, they get accidentally sucked into an alternate realm called the "Animaltown Triangle". There, they discover three vampire ducks, who steal various items and stockpile them in the island. # Vampire Moose/Witch Chasing Girl/Mr. Krabs: Celebrity Killer - A vampaire moose's dairy routine is shown around the segment/Witch Hazel's claim to be the ugliest witch of all is threatened by a Halloween witch who turns out to be Lola Loud trick-or-treating with Tyke/After accidentally killing Krusty the Clown over the destruction of a daycare mural that used his image without his express permission, Mr. Krabs is hired by two ad agents who have discovered a legal loophole in using celebrity likenesses in their advertising campaigns. # Curse of the Mummy Sponge/I Dream of Foxy/Werewolf Trouble - TBD/The Blue Aardvark finds a magic lamp with a genie version of Foxy/TBD # The Krabby Patty That Ate Animaltown/Ghosts of Old Hollywood/Tom's Mousey Nightmares - While looking for spare change, Mr. Krabs notices an over-sized soybean at Sandy's Treedome. Mr. Krabs is interested in what could have enlarged the plant, and Sandy revealed an experimental growth formula, which Mr. Krabs steals out of sight. At the Krusty Krab, he uses the growth formula on a Krabby Patty, but it keeps on growing until chaos erupts. At the end, Mickey and Minnie defeat the Krabby Patty monster by making SpongeBob by acquitting him, while Mr. Krabs is arrested for both steal Sandy's formula and create the monster and punished by forcibly giving away free Krabby Patties for 46 years, while two police officers hold on to his eyes to make him watch/TBD/TBD # Donald in Video Game Land/Lola the Wicked Witch/Alien Animals vs. Vampires - TBD # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments Christmas specials #Christmas in Animaltown (TBD 2020) - #How Plankton Stole Christmas (TBD 2020) - #Nice or Naughty in Christmas (TBD 2021) - Plankton turns everybody in Animaltown from nice to naughty by feeding them his special jerktonium-laced fruitcakes and transforming them into jerks in his attempt to get the Krabby Patty secret formula. However, when it is revealed that the only victims capable of surviving the mineral are Mickey, Minnie, Spike, Tyke, SpongeBob, Squidward, Sandy, Jimmy, Heloise and Spike because of their stay in the Ark Departaments for preparing a Christmas party, they must travel to the North Pole to save the rest of Animaltown from getting coal for Christmas. # # # # # # # Title cards Season 1 Junk in park.png|''Junk in the Park'' going nutty.PNG|''Going Nutty'' Gold dust beverage.PNG|''Gold Dust Beverage'' plastic surgery.PNG|''Plastic Surgery'' animals in the the hood.PNG|''Animals in The Hood'' a piece of death.png|''A Piece of Death'' The Deep Chaos.PNG|''The Deep Chaos'' mouse meets world.PNG|''Mouse Meets World'' midnight attack.PNG|''Midnight Attack'' point.PNG|''Point to Point'' Hot Tub Trouble.PNG|''Hot Tub Trouble'' nightmare on main street.PNG|''Nightmare on Main Street'' operation spiritual.PNG|''Operation: Spiritual'' moving panther.PNG|''Moving Panther'' acommadation for a bear and a seal.PNG|''Accommodation for a Bear and a Seal'' pet peeve.PNG|''Pet Peeve'' the wizzard of fuck.PNG|''The Wizard of Fuck'' Dude Where's uranus.PNG|''Dude, Where's Uranus?'' Ren's cousin.PNG|''Ren's Cousin'' operation kiss.PNG|''Operation: K.I.S.S.'' Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6